Snow
by Da Newbie
Summary: Maka is depressed for some reason. Soul really wants to help but doesn't know how. OneShot SoMa.


Snow

_Summary:  
Maka is depressed for some reason.  
Soul really wants to help but doesn't know why.  
OneShot SoMa._

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

This is an idea that I thought of when I found it hard to sleep.  
Please read! =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~

Why is Maka depressed?

Soul Evans was making footsteps on the cold ice of Death City.  
It rarely snowed in the city and when it did, everyone was quite fond of it.

Still, Soul was thinking of why Maka is depressed.

He didn't realize that he was walking around in circles.  
He just kept thinking.

But beneath that worry, he was thinking of another problem.  
How could he help his meister?

Maka Albarn is usually hot-headed but strong.  
Now, she is _cold, _like the snow falling around him.

It's been days since she started becoming quiet.  
Soul tried talking to her, but her mind seemed to be in a faraway place. _Always._

Soul had to wonder what she was thinking.  
The truth was, he was thinking of _a lot_ of things just because of Maka's apparent change in attitude.

_He talked about this to the other members of his team._

Black Star was not much of a help, since he insisted that Maka should get his autograph.

Tsubaki suggested that the weapon and meister should talk.  
Soul mentioned his attempts, to which Tsubaki's face turned sad.

Kid said that Maka's clothes should be symmetrical from now on.  
He said that the symmetry provides some kind of peace.

Liz tried to help but since she hadn't felt _depressed, _she didn't have good ideas.

Patty wasn't paying much attention and he just left her.

_._

_Then, Soul tried talking to the others._

After some strange affair that made his nose bleed, Blair suggested that he do the cooking.  
Well, he willingly did that but there was no change. Maka was just eating the food quietly.

He conversed with Crona about this.  
The friend stuttered some suggestions, like Maka getting out and playing on the snow.

He talked to Sid.  
And Sid provided thoughts that he called _self-motivational._  
He suggested that Maka should look back at her past and focus on the good girl that she was.  
Surprisingly, he put some thought to these words.

Then, he even went to the house of Stein and knocked.  
He realized that this could be a mistake.  
Stein _was_ a sadist.

Luckily, it was Marie who opened the door.  
Soul talked about his problem.

Marie was quiet for a while then suggested that they talk _and _take their time.  
Unfortunately, the one that she was caring for was mad, not depressed. So, Mari also didn't have enough suggestions.

_Then he thought of other people.  
Never would he go to Maka's father.  
He wouldn't want to bother Shinigami-sama.  
Oh, the others, too._

.

Well, it was him who was trying to do something after all for Maka.  
It might be rude if he just asked anyone for help when they might be having their own problems/

So, back to step 1.

- . - . -

Why is Maka depressed?  
How can he help?

Soul continued his lonely walk on the snowy streets.

It would have been easier if Maka was physically sick, not _emotionally sick._

Soul had been walking around since the morning.  
Now, it was the afternoon.

He hadn't felt the time pass by. But he knew the time because of the change in temperature.

Hmm…

It was snowing…  
He walked around.

Snowflakes fell from the beautiful sky…  
He made his footsteps.

The snowflakes touched the ground…  
He groaned. Frustration was growing inside him.

Why'd he have to think of a way to help his meister?  
He wasn't protecting her from a bad force or something.  
It's her own problem.

But, Soul realized that was totally unreasonable.  
A weapon and a meister should trust and help each other.

And their wavelengths are bonded.  
Since the two of them are bonded, Soul knew he had to help Maka.  
She is a part of him, after all. Of his memories. Of his life.

There were some times when Soul seriously considered composing a song for her. After all, he knows how to play the piano.

Then he dismissed the idea.  
It would look like he was saying something _deep, _when he just wanted to show his appreciation for his meister's deeds.

Hmm…

It was snowing…  
He continued to walk around.

Snowflakes fell from the beautiful sky…  
He glanced up.

The snowflakes touched the ground…  
He slowly looked down.

Yes, he was fond of the snow, too.  
It's beautiful. And he liked it more than the sky itself.

Hmm…

It was snowing…  
He glanced up.

Snowflakes fell from the beautiful sky…  
He raised a hand.

The snowflakes touched…  
His hand.  
He stared at the shape of the snow.  
It looked like a set of complex lines.

Then, after a while, it melted under his body temperature.

Now, come to think of it.  
Snowflakes are things made by nature.  
They came naturally and after some time, they would be gone.  
It was all a _time._

Plus, everything and everyone has his or her own time.  
Shinigami's time.  
Stein's time.  
Kid's time.  
Black Star's time.  
His time.  
Maka's time.

Time comes naturally.

Soul brooded over the thought.

It was snowing…  
He caught a snowflake again.  
And he reflected…

A snowflake is beautiful.  
Just like a person's life.

A snowflake falls.  
People fail. They _fall._

A snowflake melts.  
People… Everyone will have that time.

But if it is a snowflake, one would always remember that it is beautiful.  
Yes, just like how a person's life is always beautiful.  
No life is for nothing.  
So, one should not get depressed.

Soul looked at the falling snow again.  
There.  
Just because of the climate, he had thought of such _things.  
_Just because of his meister's depression.

He believed he may have acted like a fool.  
To someone.  
But to himself, he's doing something right.

And by snow…  
It now signifies something else for Soul.

Remembering one time, snow is a memorable background.

There was snow when they fought over their bond as weapon and meister.

There was snow when they made decisions of entering a magnetic field that could practically make them vanish.

There was snow when they stared that they will become stronger.  
_Together._

Snow became special.

Snow…  
It had become a wide subject for Soul.

- . - . -

Soul was walking now with a purpose.

He had to go somewhere to help someone.

Though he still wasn't sure what to buy…

He was inside a market.

Well, he had thought that he should just buy something his meister something.  
Something that will cheer her up.

It couldn't be those see-through underwears.

It couldn't be a scythe-shaped keychain.

It couldn't be just a coat or a jacket.

It had to be something significant.  
That's it.  
Significance was more important than the entertainment factor.

Well, a gift for Maka…  
Soul looked for a certain section.

He smiled at himself.  
Something caught his attention.  
And it looked perfect as the significant gift that he was searching for.

"Maka."  
Soul licked his lips at the name.  
"You have been an irritating problem."

~ . ~ . ~

Maka woke up to the sound of something moving on her table's desk.

She decided to ignore it.

The sound continued for a while.

She grunted to herself.  
Why did she have to have another problem?

Maka stood up from bed and checked the desk.  
There, a cat was playing with something circular.

The cat was moving the object with her claws then drawing them back quickly and naughtily.

"Blair-chan, what are you doing?"  
The cat jumped in shock and looked at Maka.

"Oh, Maka. I was playing with your new decoration."

"Decoration?"

"Here, you can have it. I'll continue sleeping now."  
And Blair deserted the room.

Maka grasped the circular object.  
She shook it and something like glitters shone inside against the moonlight.

It felt familiar.

"_Soul Resonance!"_

"Ah, that scene…"  
When Maka's hands were burning even though there was snow.

Maka stared at the object for a while. Then a smile crept to her lips.

"Soul, I promise I'll wake up tomorrow," she whispered to the object.

Then she put it down to her desk.

She lied on her bed again and slept quickly and peacefully.

All the while, the glitters inside the snowman's globe continued to drift slowly.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this fanfiction.**

How was it?

I WANT TO READ A REVIEW!  
And favorites will be appreciated. ; )

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Although I had never experienced snow…**


End file.
